Forbidden
by geomar0825
Summary: Darling Pan AU. Request- I actually want a storybrooke verse thread with wendy being a high social class young lady and peter being an orphan and they do the frick frack and wendy becomes pregnant with his baby and the entire world is against them but peter tries to make it work for her and stands by wendy's choice and just -sighes.- i need darling pan
1. The Price of Beauty

Author's Note: So… I am totally changing the direction of this story. I was inspired while going through the Darling Pan tag on Tumblr and saw a request that I fell in love with. So this is it I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for everyone who followed! Let me know what you think of this new story!

Wendy Moria Angela Darling-Beautiful, absolutely stunning and radiant in every possible way. Her hair flows like satin down her back, her eyes are an astonishing blue. Her skin is like porcelain and her lips supple. She was the dream of absolutely every man in the town of London; the beauty that everyone longed for, but could never obtain.

She is heavily guarded by her father, George Darling. George is a wealthy banker who was known to be strict, especially with Wendy. He does not allow Wendy much freedom. She is to be prim and proper at all times. She adores her father, but she sometimes feels as though she is a bird trapped in a cage to be used for show. She wants to be more than a pretty face, she wants to achieve something remarkable. Her father expects her to be charming to attract a suitor, but she finds herself much more interested in stories than romance.

She fills her head with fantasies of pirates, princesses, and mermaids. She finds their worlds so much more interesting and exciting than the world in which she lives. She wishes desperately to have a fairytale life, but she knows deep down that fairytales simply don't exist in the real world. There are no princes to wake you from your slumber, no knights to save you from distress, just men who marry for money.

In her free time, she writes stories. She writes about romance, bravery, and betrayal. It is the only time she feels free from the cage of her life. The only time her father can't make her do what he wants. It is just her, a notebook, and her imagination. If she had a choice, she would be a writer, but her father would never allow it. It would be far too impractical, far too risky, so she hid her writing from the world. She put on her fake smile and went with the way of the world, because she is a trapped bird and she can't fly away.

…...

"Archibald Spew is coming over for dinner tomorrow," Mr. Darling announces at the dinner table.

Wendy has to cover her mouth to prevent herself from spitting out her food. Archibald Spew- if the name doesn't already clue you in to the absolute horror than perhaps his features would. Archibald has an unusually shaped nose that appears to touch the top of his lip. He has a crooked yellow smile and ears that put elephants to shame. His red hair sticks out everywhere as though he had a mane. His looks ;however, wouldn't be so bad, if he had a better personality, but Archibald's personality was atrocious. He licked his fingers at the dinner table, invited himself to parties, and worst of all thought he was most charming man to ever step foot on the earth. Wendy would rather dine with a pack of wild dogs than have to be anywhere near Archibald Spew.

Her brothers John and Michael let out giggles from across the table. They knew how much Wendy despised him. She shoots them a hard glare and they instantly stop.

" How… splendid," she finally manages to mutter out.

Her father smiles at her.

"Yes, well, he seems to be very taken by you and as you know it's only a couple months before your sixteenth birthday, which means we only have a couple months to find you a husband."

The fact that her father had put Archibald and husband in the same sentence caused her to gag.

"Darling, are you all right," her mother questions worriedly.

Wendy slowly nods her head.

"Oh… quite alright. It's just I couldn't possible marry Archibald. He's… well…he's not exactly my type."

Her father chuckles.

"Oh Wendy dear. Of course Archibald is your type. He's a sensible, wealthy, and successful businessman. He will make the perfect husband."

Wendy shakes her head quickly.

"Well that's just it father. Everything revolves around his business. He couldn't possible have a wife, while…"

Mr. Darling slams his glass onto the table. Wendy jumps back in her seat startled.

"Now you listen hear, Wendy. Archibald is coming over to dinner tomorrow and you are to respect him. No more talk of the matter," he screams.

"George," Mrs. Darling exclaims.

" Mary, the girl must learn to hold her tongue. I apologize for the glass but I will not apologize for scolding my daughter. Now off to bed all of you," Mr. Darling commands.

John and Michael leap out of their seats and run for their rooms. Wendy slides out from her chair and kisses both her mother and father before she goes up to her room.

Once she gets there, she flings herself onto her bed and cries. She can't believe that her life might become even worse than ordinary; she knows if she has to marry Archibald Spew it will become a nightmare.

…

"Your daughter is just an absolute rose. I mean stunningly beautiful and incredibly charming. I have never seen anyone quite so enticing," Archibald comments during dinner.

Wendy has to look at the ground to prevent herself from bursting into laughter. Kissing up would be an understatement, Archibald was full on snogging for her father's approval. She breathes deeply before redirecting her attention to Archibald. She places her hand on his hand.

"Oh… Archibald how… positively exquisite," she declares.

Archibald shoots her a crooked smile.

"Her beauty doth make the men tremble. Her lips swallow them whole. Her eyes are piecing and her body is woah..o…o…o," Archibald recites.

Michael and John snicker and Mr. and Mrs. Darling shoot glares. The boys instantly straighten up and continue eating. Wendy finds it almost impossible to hide her urge to start laughing as well.

"Why, I didn't know you studied poetry Mr. Spew," Mr. Darling complimented.

Archibald nodded his head and cleared his throat.

"But of course, Mr. Darling. What is a man without some appreciation to the arts? My poems have been compared to those of Shakespeare, although I find his poetry to be much duller than mine."

Wendy widens her eyes and has to hold back her urge to attack him. The nerve of him! Comparing himself to Shakespeare and then insulting him.

"Interesting,"Mrs. Darling remarks.

The rest of the dinner consists of Archibald talking while the family members listen. Wendy is certain it would be more enjoyable to watch paint dry than listen to Archibald blab on. Ten o'clock could not have arrived any sooner. Archibald bows before her and kisses her hand. She forces herself to smile and she bids him goodnight. He waltzes out the door.

She has never in her entire life felt so relived.


	2. Little Pretty Birdie

Author's Note: Hello dearies! Thanks for the follows! I absolutely love the content of this story so I feel really inspired to write. Enjoy chapter 2! I want at least three high quality review for the next chappie.!XOXO

There was one place Wendy could always count on to be relaxing: the forest. She enjoyed taking a book with her and climbing to the top of one of its large trees. She could stay there for hours buried in her story. She could stay forever, but of course that wasn't an option. She had to go back to her family and to her responsibilities.

She especially needed to go the forest today. She was still recovering from the atrocity of last night. Archibald had been positively foul and she needed to clear her head. The worst part was her father hadn't even seemed to lose interest in the idea of marriage between her and Archibald and that terrified her. The thought of spending the rest of her life glued to Archibald's side was less than appealing.

So, Wendy decides to leave for the forest. She wears her favorite white gown with her long brown hair tied back in a white ribbon. Instead of bringing a book, she brings her journal. She desperately wishes to fashion herself a dashing prince who could save her from the struggles of her life. She kisses her mother and father goodbye and tells them she will be back at sunset. She has to make up a lie that she is going to her friend's house. Her parents, especially her father, would never let her go to the forest alone. They believed the nastiest sort lurked amongst its trees, but Wendy knew it was rubbish. She has been there plenty of times and she hasn't so much as seen one person.

She skips out the door and through the town. Several men tip their hats and she smiles politely, but she is much too focused to be flattered. She finally reaches the edge of the town. She smiles at the sight of the enormous trees. The enormity of them seems to cover the whole forest and it makes her feel as though she has entered her own world. One that is rid of idiot men, rules, and marriage. A place where she can be free.

She walks through the forest until she reaches a particular tree. The tree has flowers that have grown at its base and the view from the top is absolutely breathtaking. She runs her hand over its rough bark and inhales its scent. She slowly lifts herself up onto the tree and starts to climb.

She isn't afraid; she has climbed the large tree may times before. She carefully raises herself up to each branch getting higher and higher with each motion. She reaches for the next branch but she hears a loud snap.

Her heart freezes in her chest and before she has time to react her delicate body is dropping. She shrieks and tries to grab for the tree, but she can't get a firm hold. She begins to whimper in fear and she closes her eyes. She knows if she hits the ground she will most likely die. She waits for the arrival of the hard ground but it never comes. She does hit something, but it's rather soft. Hesitantly, she opens her eyes and she lets out a startled shriek. She is face to face with a boy!

He has messy brown hair that is swept to one side. His eyes shine a bright green and he wears a charming smile. Wendy feels her cheeks redden. How mortifying! Here is this absolutely stunning man and here she is being an absolute klutz and falling out of a tree.

"You're a girl," the boy questions.

Wendy feels her face getting hot, but this time with anger instead of embarrassment.

"Well, of course I'm a girl. What else do I look like? A dog," she questioned furiously.

The boy let out a chuckle.

"No I wouldn't say you looked like a dog. I thought you were a bird, when you were falling from the tree. Your dress was all flapped out; it looked like you had wings."

Wendy glared at him for a moment before noticed he was still holding onto her.

"Interesting. Well, thank you for saving me, but I really must get home now, so could you please put me down," she demands.

The boy nods and gently sets her on the ground. She straightens out her dress and brushes back the hair that had fallen in her face. She begins to walk back towards the town but realizes she doesn't have her journal. She runs back to the tree and finds the boy still standing there, but he has her journal in his hands and he appears to be reading it. She marches over to him and yanks from him.

"That is for my eyes only," she shouts.

The boy raises a brow.

"What's the point of writing a book, if only you can see it," he questions.

She lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm not writing a book. It's a collection of my thoughts and ideas, which I don't want anyone to see but me. Besides it's not interesting enough to be a book."

The boy cocks his head.

"Well, I thought the story about the mermaid who fell in love with the pirate was quite interesting, although, I could have done without the tragic ending."

Wendy looks curiously at the boy, but her heart flutters. He had just given her writing a compliment, she had never felt so flattered.

" Thank you," she musters out.

The boy shoots her a big toothy grin. His teeth are so white unlike Archibald's which are stained yellow. He really is quite dashing.

"Not a problem, bird."

Wendy was so entranced by him it took her several moments to realize he had called her bird.

"What did you call me," she questioned.

The boy walked towards her.

"I called you bird, since you haven't informed me of your name yet. I figured it suited you since that's what I mistaken you for."

Wendy looked up at the boy and grinned.

"My name's Wendy. Wendy Moria Angela Darling."

The boy's eyes widened.

"Quite a big title for such a small little thing. I think Wendy- bird suits you much better."

Wendy nods her head.

"Yes, I rather like that name. But, what should I call you," she questions.

The boy grins.

"My name is Peter… Peter Pan."

_Peter Pan._ The girl thinks it over in her mind. It is so simple; an absolutely perfect name for him. She extends her hand out to him and he shakes it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Peter Pan," she chirps. Peter bows and kisses her on the hand.

"The pleasures all mine birdie."

The girl can't help but grin. She has never enjoyed flirting, but something about Peter Pan was absolutely alluring. She couldn't help but give into his charms.

"So what brings a girl like yourself to the forest? Judging by the looks of your dress, I'd think you'd be terrified of all the dirt getting on you," Peter inquires.

Wendy shoots him a glare and he mocks terror. She laughs.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you not to judge a book by its cover," she retorts. "I may be a high- class lady, but that doesn't mean I have a problem with a little bit of dirt."

Peter smirks and raises a brow.

"Yes, but my mother also told me to stay away from girls who are both charming and witty. She believed they were the devil's traps. If I were listening to everything she said, I would already be far away from you. I guess it's a good thing, I like a challenge."

Wendy felt her face getting hot and turned so Peter wouldn't notice. He was courting her heavily and she wasn't sure how to respond.

"I'm sorry. Did I offend you," Peter questioned.

Wendy quickly shook her head.

"Oh no Peter, It's just I must get home. It's been a pleasure but I must get home." She turns to walk away but she is stopped by his hand around her wrist.

"When can I see you again," he questions eagerly.

Her mind is telling her to say never. Her father would kill her if he knew, but her heart wins over.

" Tomorrow, same time, same place," she whispers.

Peter's lips pull into a grin.

"Until then birdie." He whispers and places a light kiss on her hand. He lets go off her wrist and disappears into the thick forest as if he had never even been there at all.


	3. Promise?

Author's Note: Hello dearies! Just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed! The reviews were lovely and warmed my heart. I love you guys and soo yea an update!

Wendy is completely lost in her thoughts at dinner that night. She was usually quite invested in the conversation at the dinner table, but tonight was different. All she could think of was Peter Pan. Wendy had been courted by many gentleman, but she had never returned their affections. Peter seemed so simple and ordinary, but at the same time he was an absolute puzzle.

She realized she knew absolutely nothing about him other than his name. She wondered what he had been doing in the forest. She wondered what sort of family he had. She wondered if he felt the same way about her as she felt for him.

"What do you think of the matter Wendy," her father's booming voice interrupts her thoughts. She glances up from her plate and clears her throat.

" About what father," she questions sweetly. Mr. Darling shoots her a cold stare.

" Why, about what we were discussing ,of course. What's your opinion," he repeats angrily.

Wendy lowers her head.

" I'm sorry. I was not paying attention to the conversation, could you please repeat it," she questions.

Mr. Darling hardens his gaze. He clenches his fists together and grits his teeth.

" We were discussing the many cases of theft which have been occurring near the forest border. The people are calling the forest a dangerous place. I, for one, think it should be destroyed. It will rid the crooks of camouflage and restore peace in London."

Wendy feels her heart tighten in her chest. Of course, she thinks her father's plan is absurd, but she doesn't want him to think she has a special connection to the forest.

"Well… I think destroying the forest is a bit extreme. So many animals live there, but I do agree that these crooks must be stopped," she stutters out.

Mr. Darling cocks a brow but nods his head.

" hmmm… good point Wendy. I very thoughtful answer indeed, but what kept you from listening to the conversation in the first place."

Wendy quickly tries to come up with something off the top of her head.

"I… I am extremely exhausted. I am terribly sorry. It won't happen again, sir."

Mr. Darling nods his head and softens his gaze.

"Well then you are excused."

Wendy bows her head graciously and kisses her mother and father before she scurries up to her bedroom and throws herself onto her bed.

She feels bad lying to her parents, but it feels necessary. The forest is her only freedom and she doesn't want to lose it. She tries to rest, but she finds herself tossing and turning. She can't stop thinking about Peter Pan and the deep trouble she would be in if her parents ever found out about him.

…

She runs through the forest with an eager heart. She can't wait to see him again. The tousled hair, the green eyes, the charming grin. She already missed everything about him and it had only been a day.

Her hair is pulled back in a braid and she wears a pretty but simple purple dress. She has her journal in her hand. She is eager to show Peter a story she had been working on. It is about a girl who wishes to be a knight, but society looks down upon her.

She breathes a sigh of relief when she catches sight of the tree and she dashes towards it. She looks anxiously around the tree to see if Peter has arrived but he is absolutely nowhere to be found. She lets out a disappointed sigh and begins to lower her body to the ground.

" Hello there birdie."

Her body jumps from shock and she turns towards the voice. She sees a grinning Peter up on one of the tree branches and she relaxes, but she still shoots him an angry glare.

" Goodness, Peter! You nearly scared me to death."

Peter chuckles and lowers himself from the branch. In an instant, he's on the ground and extends his hand out to her. She grabs it and he pulls her up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." His eyes scan her small body and his lips form into a grin.

"I wasn't aware this was a formal occasion. I would have dressed better," he teases.

She rolls her eyes but lets out a giggle.

"Don't worry this is strictly a time from writing," she reassures. He cocks a brow and she raises up her journal. He takes it from her, grabs her hand, and pulls her towards the tree. She breaks free of his grasp and he looks back at her perplexed.

"What are you doing," she questions.

He laughs and points up the tree.

"Well… I was going to climb a tree until I was so rudely interrupted. The real question is what are you doing."

Wendy frowns at him and slowly starts to back away.

"Oh well, okay then. I'll be right here at the bottom waiting," she stutters. Peter laughs.

" Well, I also had every intention that you were going to climb with me," he remarks.

Wendy looks up at the big tree and shakes her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I am still a little shaken from yesterday. I nearly died."

Peter walks over to her and grabs her hand.

"But I caught you."

Wendy smiles and nods her head.

"Yes you did. But I don't want to risk it. I…"

"I would never let you fall. I'll be right behind you the whole time. Besides, what kind of bird is afraid of heights,' he states.

Wendy looks at the tree. It's tall and daunting, but she's done it before. She slowly nods her head.

"Alright fine. But you promise to stay behind me the whole entire time.''

He nods and shoots her a toothy grin.

"I promise."

…


	4. Tell Me All You're Secrets

Author's Note: Hello to all my lovelies! I have decided to do another update because you know I just love this story and the relationship between the characters! So let's get back to Peter and Wendy climbing a tree!

Wendy slowly lifts her arm up the first branch and hoists herself up. Her heart squeezes in her chest and she lets out a deep sigh.

"Don't worry Wendy. I'll be right behind you the entire time, "Peter reassures her as if he had read her thoughts.

Wendy looks back at him and gives him a forced smiled, before she returns to looking at the tree. She slowly raises her arm to the next branch and pulls herself up.

For the rest of the journey, she keeps her eyes up and she doesn't allow herself to look down. In no time she has reached the top and she lets out a relieved sigh. She leans her body against the tree trunk and scans the view. It is as breathtaking as always and she is glad she decided to climb.

"Beautiful isn't it," Peter chimes. Wendy looks over to see he has taken a seat beside her. She smiles and nods her head.

"Yes, this is why I absolutely adore going here. It's so beautiful and relaxing. It's a shame some people want to destroy it, just because of some thieves."

Peter raises a brow and his eyes widen.

"Thieves? What do you mean," he questions curiously. Wendy leans her head back into the tree trunk.

"Oh, you must know. There have been many cases of theft along the border between this forest and the city. People think that the thieves are living in the forest and then sneaking out at night to steal things. I find it to be absurd, really," she explains.

Peter nods his head but his gaze seems to fall. Wendy notices and she looks at him curiously.

"Are you alright," she questions. He looks over at her and grins.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe people would want this place destroyed,"

The pair sit in silence for several moments before Peter reaches into his pocket and pulls out her journal.

"Alright enough of this depressing talk! I am interested to see what sort of story you've cooked up this time," he beams.

Wendy takes the journal from his hand and turns to the story she had wanted to show him. She extends it out to him, but he just looks down at it curiously, as though it were a foreign object.

"Well, go on then, take it," she demands impatiently. Peter just stares at her.

"I was kind of hoping you'd read it to me," he admits and Wendy let's out an "oh"

She brings the journal back towards her and clears her throat. She reads the whole story to him. She glances up several times and he is staring straight back holding onto her every word. She feels rather sad when she reaches the end. She closes the journal and lets out a sigh.

"So, what did you think," she questions eagerly. Peter blinks and brushes back his hair.

"It was beautiful," he says coyly. Wendy feels heat rush to her cheeks. He is staring directly at her and she shifts a little bit in her spot.

"Thank… you," she stutters. Peter grins and reaches for her hand.

"God dammit it, you're adorable when you do that," he announces. Wendy eyes him curiously.

"When I do what." She questions, cocking her head to the side. Peter laughs.

"When you act embarrassed when I compliment you. It's rather attractive. I always thought women from you're social status to be vain, but you… you really are something else birdie. I guess I really should never judge a book by its cover."

Wendy feels her heart flutter. She had never met anyone so absolutely charming. She doesn't want to fall for someone she knows she can never be with, but finds it impossible to resist him.

"Well, you're quite interesting yourself, Peter Pan," she responds.

Peter grins and puts her hand to his lips. Her body feels numb and she is disappointed when he removes his lips and lowers her hand.

"That girl in your story… what inspired you to write about her," he questions.

Wendy is shocked by the question. She wrote the girl to be like her, strong-willed but caged. She wants her life to be more than just frilly dresses and parties. She wants an adventure, she wants to be free. She isn't sure if she's ready to share that with a boy she's known for only a day, but something tells her she can trust him.

"I… I wrote that character based on me," she finally musters out.

Peter lifts a brow and looks at her strangely.

"A lady like yourself looked down upon by high society. I don't believe it. Just look at the dress, you are wearing to go out to the forest," he teases.

Wendy shoots him a glare and he raises his hands up in defense. That doesn't prevent her from swatting him on his head.

"Tease all you want. But it just so happens, that I have a much harder life than it may seem. Sure I have beautiful clothing, but I feel trapped. I never get to do want I want and I am to be married in a couple of months. The worst part is the man, that my father is interesting in me marrying, is the most atrocious man I've ever met," she shouts.

Her eyes begin to fill with tears and she can't hold them back. Her whole body trembles as she cries. Peter's face softens and he pulls his arms around her. She cries into his shoulder and he strokes her head gently.

" Dammit, Wendy! I'm sorry. I need to learn when to stop fooling around. Please, stop crying," he begs.

She slowly nods her head and wipes her eyes.

" Oh, you don't need to apologize. I just got a little emotional. I am sorry you had to witness it," she mutters. She has stopped crying, but she realizes his hands are still firmly wrapped around her waist.

"Don't apologize. At least it gave me an excuse to hold you again," he stated.

Wendy smiles at him. She leans in towards him and presses her lips to his cheek. She attempts to move away after she kisses him, but he holds her firmly in place. Her lips remain on his cheek and she's unable to remove them.

"Peter," she attempts to say but since her lips are against his cheek it comes out like "Petah."

The boy still doesn't budge so she pushes against his chest. He finally releases her and flashes her a cheeky grin.

"Wow that was one heated kiss. One request though, could you aim a little better next time," he states smugly.

Wendy rolls her eyes.

"Well, who says there's going to be a next time," she questions.

Peter grins. "Nobody did, but I hope there will."

Wendy eyes him curiously.

"I guess that will just depend on how well you behave yourself," she teases.

Peter raises a brow and grins. "Define behaving."

Wendy brushes back her hair and clears her throat.

"Well, first you must not use my social status in any more of your jokes. Secondly, you are to apologize for all the times you have picked on me and thirdly I demand you tell me more about yourself."

Peter nods his head. "Alright, I promise upon my life not to use your wealth as a joke and I am deeply sorry for the previous jokes I have made. My name is Peter Pan and I think you're beautiful." He leans in towards her expecting a kiss, but she doesn't move.

"Well, the last part doesn't count. I want to know something about you," she demands.

Peter frowns. "I told you one of my thoughts. I believe that's very personal.

Wendy shakes her head and he lets out a defeated sigh. "Alright, fine. I don't have any parents. They died when I was very young. I live with a group of boys who have no parents as well. This forest is our home."

Wendy softens her gaze and reaches for his hand. He grabs it and begins to stroke it gently.

"I am sorry. I had no idea. That's dreadful! I… I" Wendy gazes over at Peter and is shocked to see him grinning ear to ear. "What are you smiling about," she questions.

Peter pulls her into him and whispers into her ear.

"I believe I have just earned a proper kiss."


	5. Let Him Go

Author's Note: It's a snow day and therefore I have time to continue! Thanks for all the sweet reviews! I loved updating! Enjoy!

Wendy had never actually kissed anyone before. Her father had been good at keeping any sort of romantic situation from entering her life. Of course, now he was practically throwing her to Archibald. Of course, he would pick the most atrocious of men to court her. Wendy knew it was for his money and status and it made her upset. If Archibald had no money, her father wouldn't have even given him a chance.

Here she is now with this gorgeous man who seems to adore her and she knows her father will never give him a chance. Peter is considered street scum that isn't to be bothered with. It pains her to think that she can never be with him.

She glances at his smiling face. She can tell he is waiting for her to kiss him, but she can't. She doesn't want to fall even harder.

"I… I need to go home," she mutters. Peter's face instantly falls but he releases her from his grasp.

"Did I do something wrong," he questions. The pain behind his voice stings her heart, but she simply shakes her head.

"No, I just need to go home."

Peter frowns but slowly nods his head.

"Alright, I'll walk you back."

Wendy quickly shakes her head. "That's not necessary. I'll walk home by myself."

She starts to climb down from the tree. She looks towards the ground so she doesn't have to watch Peter. She has to end her feelings for him and his extremely charming looks weren't helping. She lets out a relieved sigh when she hits the ground. She waits for Peter. When he's on the ground she extends her hand to him. He lifts it his lips, but she pulls away before he can make contact.

"It was for shaking not for kissing." She extends her hand once more.

Peter furrows his brow but takes it. He shakes it quickly then drops it. Wendy curtsies politely before she turns around on her heels to walk away.

"It's because I'm poor isn't it," Peter yells. She freezes in her tracks and lets out a deep sigh. She turns around to face him.

"Peter… no… it's just"

"I'm not good enough for you, is that it? I thought you were different; Looks like I was wrong. You're just like every other snotty rich girl," he screams.

Wendy wants to scream back. She wants to fight, but instead she just nods her head. She needs to end the relationship now, before she gets in too deep.

"You're right. I have no business being with an orphan," she states coldly.

Peter's gaze falls for a moment before it turns hard again.

"Then just go," he barks.

Wendy nods her head and walks away. She looks tough and strong on the outside, but Peter's harsh statement was tearing up her heart.

….

"And so of course I had to rid him of his stupidity. The man was too much of a log head for such a job," Archibald states.

Wendy slowly nods her head and agrees. Archibald continues to blab but her thoughts are elsewhere. She wishes she could be strolling along the streets with Peter. It had been an absolute nightmare of a day. First, she has to end a relationship that she wanted to last. Then, she had to go home and get ready for an evening stroll with Archibald Spew.

"You know Wendy. I feel as though I connect with you," Archibald declares yanking her from her thoughts on Peter.

"Oh yes… of course. I feel the same," Wendy answers.

Archibald suddenly drops to his knees and grabs her hand. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out an extremely large diamond ring.

"Wendy Murrria Angelica Darling, will you be my bride?"

Wendy has to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing at the fact he didn't know her name and so she wouldn't puke.

" Wow… Archibald I… don't know what to say."

Archibald shoots her his crooked yellow grin and she attempts to smile back.

" I… I need a moment," she finally stutters out. Archibald releases her hand and Wendy runs. She runs towards the only place she feels safe: the forest.

The sun has set and the city is cloaked in darkness. She is just about to enter the woods when someone grabs her by the waist. She lets out a scream.

"It's not safe for a little pretty like yourself to go into the woods at this hour. Ain't you heard the stories? There's thieves in there," the voice says.

She turns around to see a scraggly man, who looks extremely intoxicated. He shoots her a grin, and she struggles to break free from his grasp. He lets out a laugh and she starts to tremble in fear.

"Please let go of me," she begs.

The man chuckles and lifts up her chin.

"Now come on! Don't be difficult. I just wants some fun that's all."

Wendy attempts to scream, but the man squeezes her cheeks.

" I tried to be nice darling, but looks like I'm gonna have to play rough."

He grabs his handkerchief and wraps it around her mouth. Then he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. She beats the back of him, but it only makes him laugh. He carries her into the woods then throws her down onto the ground.

She tries to escape but her pins her down. He slithers his hand down her dress and squeezes her breast. She lets out a whimper and he laughs.

" I'm gonna teach ya to behave," the man taunts. He presses his lips hard against hers. She fights, but he's too powerful. He kisses her until she's blue in the face.

" You are mine," he yells. He gently fingers her neck before sinking his teeth in. She screams and tears start to pour down her face.

" Now take of your dress" he demands. Wendy shakes her head and he grabs her by the throat." Take off your dress, or I'll strangle you. Wendy gulps but slowly nods. He removes his hand from her neck and she slowly slides off her dress. She is left in her under dress.

" I want it all off," he barks.

Wendy trembles and the tears fall harder. Her hand shakily makes it way to her dress and she slowly removes it. Finally she removes her panties and she's left bare in the cold night air. She covers her privates with her hand, but the man rips her hand away and thrusts her to the ground.

He hovers over her and grabs her breasts. She lets out a shriek and he cackles. He grabs her hand and puts it on his pants.

"Remove them," he demands.

Wendy shakes her head and he smacks her across the face. She screams for him to stop and he smacks her again. She feels herself get weaker. She is going to die.

"Leave her alone," a familiar voice screams. She looks over to see Peter Pan racing towards her. In an instant, her attacker is pulled off of her. She tries to reach for her dress to cover herself, but she's too weak to move. The last thing she sees before she blacks out is Peter running towards her shouting "Wendy! Wendy!"


	6. It feels so right

Author's Note: So… the last chapter was super intense! I just had to update to relieve the stress of the last chapter. So enjoy!

"She looks pretty banged up Peter. What do you figure we do," a young boy questioned.

There was a long pause and then a heavy sigh.

"I don't know, Nibs. I just hope she wakes up soon," Peter answers.

Wendy shifts slightly and she feels she is on some sort of mattress. She slowly opens her eyes and she is shocked to see she is a room with about twenty boys stuffed into it.

"Peter," she manages to choke out. Peter instantly whips around and runs towards her.

"Wendy," he says worriedly at first, but then he clears his throat "Wendy," he says coolly.

He motions for the boys to leave and they quickly bustle out of the room.

" Where am I," she inquires.

Peter clears his throat and stares at the ground.

" You're in my house."

Wendy widens her eyes and looks around the room. It's small and only lit by several candles, by it feels homely and warm. She notices the walls look like the bark of a tree and she cocks her head.

" Yes, we live in a tree," Peter explains as if he had read her thoughts.

She smiles.

" What a perfectly marvelous idea. It's lovely," Wendy declares.

Peter nods his head quickly. " Well, you better rest up. I'll be taking you home first thing in the morning." He walks swiftly towards the door.

" Peter, please. Don't leave me alone," she begs.

Peter stops in his tracks and then spins around to face her. " You didn't seem to care when I left earlier today," he snarls. Wendy feels herself tremble a little at the tone in his voice but she stands her ground.

" Peter, look about earlier I…"

" Why were you out so late at night." Peter demands cutting her explanation off.

Wendy looks down at the ground. "I…I was running away from a man named Archibald Spew."

Peter cocks a brow. " Why," he questions.

Wendy sighs." Because he asked me to marry him and I didn't want to."

Peter lets out a laugh.

" Well, if it isn't Wendy Moria Angela Darling breaking yet another heart."

Wendy scowls and she feels herself getting frustrated.

" He is absolutely dreadful. I couldn't possibly marry him," she yells.

Peter cocks his head.

" Lemme guess? He was not rich enough for you or maybe he didn't wait on your every need."

Wendy frowns and suddenly her anger explodes.

" Peter Pan, you know absolutely nothing about me. My father keeps me on such a tight leash, I choke every time I try to move. I feel so lost and alone all the time. All I want to do is write and I'm forced to be responsible and get courted by men. I hate it! You want to know the reason I turned you away? It's because I am terribly afraid. I'm afraid that if I spend more time with you I might… I might… fall in love with you and I can't do that."

Her face is hot and tears pour down her cheeks. Peter's face softens and he smirks.

" So… let me get this straight. The reason you acted so cold this morning was to cover up the fact that you were attracted to me."

Wendy rolls her eyes " Don't let it go to your head."

Peter laughs and moves towards her.

" Look, bird, I am sorry for how I was acting. The truth is, I was acting like an ass to cover up the fact that you scared the shit out of me. I thought… that man had killed you. I almost lost it. That bastard! I swear to god I'll kill him if he ever shows his face in this town again."

Peter's face is tense and his fists are clenched. Wendy places his hand over his and his muscles instantly relax. She smiles up at him.

" No, Peter. I am fine. Killing is not necessary."

He sighs but nods his head. He looks at her his eyes filled with pain. He reaches out his hand and lightly strokes the bite on her neck. Wendy shakes and let out a small whimper.

" Dammit Wendy! It's my fault! I should have been there to protect. None of this would have happened," he yells.

Wendy shakes her head and strokes his hand.

" Oh no Peter! You saved my life. If it wasn't for you, that man would have killed me."

Peter sighs.

"I know, but I should have been there before he hurt you. I…"

Wendy silences him by pressing her lips against his. He is at first shocked by it, but eventually moves along with her. The kiss was absolutely everything Wendy could have hoped for. It was gentle and for the first time in a long time, she felt like she was finally doing something right.

…


	7. Never Leave Me

Author's Note: OMG! I have missed this so much! I have just been super busy and what not so I haven't had time to update and I apologize. I am trying to squeeze this in so sorry if it sucks! But let's continue with the Darling Pan feels. If you can remember the last chapter they were kissing. Enjoy!

Wendy doesn't want it to end. She feels like she could hang from Peter's lips for the rest of her life. It makes the world seem like a much simpler place. There's no rules, no responsibilities, just them. Two lost souls looking for something to grab onto and they found each other. It is a beautiful disaster, a weird twist of fate that their very different worlds had collided, but they had and their bond can't be broken.

The moment that tousled boy with the charming smile had entered into her life, she had changed. She felt something in her heart for the first time. A longing to be near to him and see him. A longing for him to hold her and to touch her.

Wendy finally breaks off the kiss. Peter stares at her for a couple moments before grinning.

"Well, that was… nice," he stutters out

She giggles at his loss for words and then she yawns.

"Yes… it was."

Peter cocks his head.

"I think you should get some sleep, birdie. I'll take you home tomorrow."

Wendy snuggles underneath the covers on the bed and Peter presses his lips to her forehead. He walks towards the door.

"Peter… I don't want to go home. I want to stay with you."

He freezes and then spins around to face her. She grins but he doesn't grin back. His face looks almost sad and she is confused.

"You… you don't want me to stay," she questions with a hint of sorrow behind her voice.

Peter instantly shakes his head

"Oh no, birdie. I want you to stay, but I can't let you."

Wendy frowns. "And why not?"

Peter chuckles at the angry glare she shoots him and she turns to face the other way. She hears Peter sigh.

"Oh come on birdie. If I could keep you forever I would. It's just I don't want you to live the life we live. It's hard and unforgiving. You're too pure to be exposed to it all. I care too much about you."

Wendy rolls her eyes and throws the covers over her head. Peter groans and she hears his footsteps approaching the bed, then she feels his hand on her back.

" Bird come on. You have to go back home. You don't want my life. You deserve so much and I can't give it to you."

Wendy sighs and pulls the covers off of her. She turns to face Peter and grabs his hand.

" I don't need anything but you. You're the first person that understood me. You listen to me like no else does. I want to be with you Peter Pan. I need you."

Peter's eyes widen and he lets out a deep breath.

"You're sure you want to stay?"

Wendy nods her head and presses her lips to his hand. Peter feels his heart flutter.

" Damn it, Wendy that's not fair. I'm trying to make an important decision here and you're kisses mess with my brain."

Wendy bats her eyes innocently at him.

" Please Peter," she begs.

He wants to say no. He's no good for her. She deserves better. But those innocent eyes bore right into his soul.

" Alright, bird. You can stay.''

Wendy squeals and she throws herself around him. He hugs her small body against his. He wouldn't mind staying like that forever, but when she yawns he is drawn back to reality.

" You should go to sleep," he suggests and Wendy nods her head. He helps her get back into the covers and he kisses her on the forehead once more.

" Peter… please don't leave me," she murmurs. Peter nods his head and smiles.

" I'll stay here all night. Don't worry Wendy, I'll keep you safe."

Wendy smiles and closes her eyes. She looks like an angel in her sleep. Her long brown hair in curls around her head like a halo. He could stare at her forever. He sits down on a stool in the corner of the room.

He watches over her as she sleeps. He feels his eyes get heavy and he fights to stay awake, but eventually he is overcome by sleep.

…

"NO, PLEASE STOP, YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

Peter eyes instantly pop open and his heart beats wildly. Wendy is shaking in the bed and he runs towards her.

"WENDY, BIRD," he screams his voice full of concern. He reaches her in the bed and throws the blankets from her petite body. She is shaking in fear. He realizes she must be having a nightmare, so he shakes her gently.

"Wendy, it's me Peter. You're just dreaming. I'm here."

Wendy's body stops shaking and she slowly opens her eyes.

"Oh Peter. It was awful," she cries. He brings the fragile girl up to his chest and hugs her tightly. He gently strokes her hair while she cries into him.

"It's alright bird. You're okay," he reassures.

"Please, sleep with me Peter. I'm too afraid," she whimpers.

Peter nods and kisses her on the top of her head. He scoops her up into his arms and he gently slides into the bed. She doesn't let go of his neck and he doesn't let go of her waist. They both just lay there in the dead of night wrapped up in each other.


End file.
